fairytailfandomcom_ms-20200215-history
Sugarboy
|english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Sugarboy (シュガ－ボ－イ''Shugābōi'') is the Edolas Royal Army Captain of the 4th Magical Division. He worked for the former King of Edolas, Faust, helping him in various ways such as hunting Fairy Tail members, and now works for the current King of Edolas, Mystogan. Appearance Sugarboy is a tall male with blue eyes and blond hair in a pompadour style. He has long sideburns extending to the ends of his face and some stubble. Sugarboy has a very defined face and a noticeable cleft chin. He wears light red (pink in the anime), shiny armor with gold chain mail and a bronze belt, and what appear to be black briefs. He also wears a white cape with the Edolas insignia on it. When seen without a shirt, Sugarboy has a very muscular upper body. Personality Sugarboy can be seen as very goofy, not only in appearance, but also in personality. He can suddenly drastically change his facial expressions, as seen when fighting Gray Fullbuster. Sugarboy can notably do some strange things, without even knowing how he did it himself, such as gliding in battle. Sugarboy can be seen as over-dramatic in situations as well, such as when he saw Gray make a duplicate key. Sugarboy can be serious though around meeting with his fellow captains, and has very respectable opinions. Synopsis Edolas arc When Erza Knightwalker fails to capture and exterminate the Fairy Tail Guild since they were able to teleport away, Sugarboy arrives at the scene. After he comments that the guild moves very quickly, Sugarboy informs Erza that, since the Anima Plan succeeded, all the Army Captains are to return to the Royal City. Sugarboy also informs Erza that the Earth Land Mages and Magnolia townspeople were turned into a giant lacrima. Erza smiles after hearing the news, knowing that the Magic in Edolas will be stable for a while.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Pages 10-18 Erza and Sugarboy then return to the Capital and admire the giant lacrima with the 3rd Army Captain, Hughes. As the three walk, talking about the Magical Power and the lives of the people within it, they meet up with the Royal Army's Chief of Staff, Byro. Byro complains to Erza, pointing out that she still haven't captured and eliminated the remaining Mage guild in Edolas, Fairy Tail. Hughes and Sugarboy defend Erza just as the 1st Army Captain, Pantherlily arrive. After telling Hughes and Byro to be quiet, Pantherlily leaves. Erza, commenting on Pantherlily's moody attitude, tells the others that he isn't pleased about the captains' competition to see who destroys the rebels first.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 6-9 Sugarboy then attends a meeting with Faust, Coco, Byro, Hughes, and Pantherlily. Byro informs the group that the Earth Land Mages have Magical Power stored within them, similar to the Exceeds but greater. Hearing this, Hughes proposes that they don't execute Lucy but suck her Magic out of her. Faust contradicts him and informs the group that Queen Shagotte ordered that Lucy was to be executed. Hughes thinks that it's a waste but Byro informs him that, with their current abilities, they are still unable to extract Magical Power from human but are capable of extracting from Dragon Slayers since they are like human but not. Byro then informs the group that if they manage to extract the power of the Dragon Slayers they will gain a near infinite Magical Power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 178, Pages 2-3 Hearing this, Hughes and Coco cheers while Faust orders Byro to start with the extraction of both the Dragon slayers and the giant lacrima. With that, the captains, except for Pantherlily, leaves, talking about what they will do if they achieve their goals.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 178, Pages 3 When Lucy, Happy, and Carla escape, the Extalia Guards and the Edolas Royal Army surround them. Among the army is Sugarboy, standing with his fellow division captains.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 178, Pages 18-19 After Faust activates Code ETD, Hughes comments that the events are getting interesting while Sugarboy is unsure about the decision.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 179, Pages 2-10 Together with Hughes, Sugarboy later confronts Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Lucy in the Royal City's amusement park E-Land. While Sugarboy is having fun riding the merry-go-round, Hughes attacks the group with a Viking ship. The two captains inform the group that they will do anything to stop them from achieving unlimited amount of Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 181, Pages 18-20 Before attacking, Sugarboy asks the group if they prefer to be imprisoned or die but Hughes tells him off, saying that they should not be given the freedom to choose. With his Command Tact, Hughes attacks Gray, Lucy and Natsu by controlling the Viking ship. Sugarboy escapes with the horsey of the merry-go-round and Gray manages to defend against the attack with Ice-Make: Shield, surprising Hughes and Sugarboy. Natsu then charges at Hughes and begins to fight while Sugarboy uses his Rosa Espada to soften the ground surrounding Gray and Lucy, making them incapable of saving Natsu. Hughes then manages to trap Natsu in a Hell Coaster which he explains can accelerate at a velocity that can destabilize anyone on-board after a few minutes. Only to realize that Natsu has already been disabled, much to his own surprise and amusement.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 182, Pages 2-8 Realizing that Natsu is in trouble, Gray throws Lucy at the coaster in order to save Natsu while using a Ice-Make: Grappling Hook, he escapes Sugarboy's trap and confronts him. He tries to attack Sugarboy with his Ice-Make: Death Scythe but fails when Sugarboy, using his Rosa Espada, turns it into water. Sugarboy then claims that he has the upper advantage since Grays ice will only turn into water and, with that, the two continue battling.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 182, Pages 9-13 He later snatches the Dragon Chain Cannon's key from Coco and glides away, with a motorcycle-riding Gray close behind.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 184, Page 19 With Gray randomly on a motorcycle, Sugarboy softens the ground he is riding on. Gray drives out the way of it and continues pursuing Sugarboy. Gray asks Sugarboy how he's gliding, and Sugarboy realizes he doesn't exactly know. Sugarboy tells Gray he has the key to use the Dragon Chain Cannon. Gray realizes that it must be important. Sugarboy swiftly glides across a corner and Gray follows.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 185, Pages 2-5 While riding the motorcycle, Gray uses Ice-Make: Floor but Sugarboy confidently softens it with his Rosa Espada. However, because the ice became soft and almost liquid, Sugarboy slips and hits the wall. Gray halts his motorcycle and chucks it at Sugarboy. However, Sugarboy softens this. With Sugarboy preoccupied with the motorcycle, Gray reaches for the key in his hand. When he manages to grab a hold of it, he freezes it and attempts to shatter it. When Sugarboy notes that it feels cold and addresses him as "Ice Boy", Gray retorts that he shouldn't make nicknames for him and asks why it won't shatter. Sugarboy replies that it's not something that would break easily and requests for him to let go because he's not into holding hands with other men. Gray confidently tells him that the situation has reversed since they need the key while he doesn't and freezes the key more as he'll make the key so that it cannot be used by Edolas anymore. Sugarboy replies that using his Rosa Espada, he can melt the ice. Gray argues that one wrong move, he could turn the key to jelly too. Sugarboy decides that he'd have to kill Gray then. In protest, Gray shoves the huge iceberg into Sugarboy's face. In frustration, Sugarboy does the same. They both unleash their Magic on the ice, Sugarboy melting it and Gray freezing it. After their showdown, a crack appears on the key, making Sugarboy panic while Gray looks on gladly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 185, Pages 6-13 Sugarboy pleads for him to stop but Gray doesn't and exclaims that he'll break the key into oblivion for his allies' sake. Because of this, Sugarboy offers a ceasefire and informs him that he can use the Dragon Chain Cannon to turn the lacrima back to normal. At first, Gray is doubtful, but then he recalls that Gajeel told him that Dragon Slayer Magic is multi-purpose in Edolas. However, Gray refuses and tells him that they have three Dragon Slayers on their side to help. Sugarboy admits that they'll be able to save many people with those three but they won't be enough and exclaims that they really do need that key. Gray, with confidence, yells that he won't hand over the key and it shatters.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 185, Pages 13-17 Sugarboy calls him an idiot, claims it wasn't a lie and slashes his sword at him. The blade only hits Gray's shirt and he manages to undress it before getting hit himself. Gray declares that he'll take everyone home to their guild. He rapidly punches Sugarboy without missing; defeating him and leaving him sprawled out on the ground. Sugarboy calls him crazy, but then Gray reveals that he is an Ice Creation Mage and that he can make anything. Shocking Sugarboy, Gray makes a duplicate of the key through his Magic. Sugarboy then faints.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 185, Pages 17-19 Due to Mystogan's plan to rid Edolas of all its Magic, the Reverse Anima is activated and Byro, Hughes and Sugarboy stand together, watching the Magic being sucked out of their world.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Page 16 Abilities Flight: It appears that Sugarboy has the ability to fly, or at least glide off the ground, albeit only by about a foot or so. This movement is also extremely fast, rivaling that of Gray's motorcycle that Gray was chasing Sugarboy on. Curiously, Sugarboy himself has stated that he is not entirely sure how he does this.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 185, Pages 2-4 Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Sugarboy appears to be a fairly decent combat fighter, as he was initially able to adequately cut up Gray Fullbuster in a fair fight before escaping. Then, after Gray caught up with him, he continued to cut him up with his sword even with one of his arms frozen in ice, before finally being defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 185, Page 11 Former Magic and Abilities Rosa Espada: The Rosa Espada has a distinctive, double-edged blade which starts as rather thin from the hilt, getting larger and larger near the tip, which as a result takes on a fan-like shape, and seems to lack a frontal piercing edge. The massive flat part between the cutting edges houses three round Lacrima crystals where the blade itself starts to widen, presumably being the source of the weapon’s abilities. The handguard isn’t less characteristic: living up to the sword’s name, or maybe even being the reason behind it, it takes the form of a large rose, sprouting from the weapon’s hilt, which is rather simple, being covered in leather stripes and ending in a metal pommel, roughly taking on the shape of a fan, like the blade. *'Liquification:' In addition to being capable of cutting up enemies like a normal sword, the Rosa Espada possesses the special ability of making the objects it strikes soft and limp, to the point where they are liquefied.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 182, Page 13 This can be used to protect the user from enemy attacks by softening them and making them harmless as a result, as well as to alter the surrounding environment to the user’s advantage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 185, Pages 2-3 However, the weapon cannot change the original property of the material it softens, as seen with its incapability of canceling out the slippery effects on ice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 185, Page 6 Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Hughes & Sugarboy *Gray Fullbuster vs. Sugarboy References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Edolas Category:Needs Help Category:Counterpart